Cupid
by SmurfsTasteGoodOnToast
Summary: What will happen to Draco and Hermione when someone unexpected decides to play Cupid?
1. One Word

My day was going awful. With those twins pranks and these stupid students! Especially Gryffindors! There has only ever been one intelligent Gryffindor. Oh why did I have to be such an idiot all those years ago? I never realized how much one word could change things, not until that day. Now her son has been going here for 3 years. But he's not mine, he's Potter's! The worst of the worst!

"Mudblood!" someone uttered that hated word that lost me Lily as I entered my classroom. Draco. I saw so much of myself in him, yet I saw how completely different we were. He was talking to Potter's friend Granger. I could see how much she was like Lily too, and how much they were different.

"Take your seats class," I ordered and everyone obeyed. "Turn to page 239 in your books. This is the potion you will be brewing today, but first I shall put you in partners," there was a collective grown from the class. As I called off the pairs a thought popped into my head. I could see a lot of my self in Draco and a lot of Lily in Hermione. What if?... No, that would never work! I would have to really play Cupid..."Granger and Malfoy."

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I hope you liked it anyway. It just kind of popped in my head so I have no idea where it's going, so I'll gladly take any suggestions. Thank you for reading and please review!**

**8-)**


	2. What was I thinking?

"What?" I almost yelled. How could he? My favorite teacher, who understands about mudbloods, pair me with her!

"Malfoy you will be partners with Granger," Snape repeated, not looking pleased that he had to do so.

I looked back at Granger with disgust. Our eyes met and she had a similar look on her face as she moved to the seat next to me. What was Snape thinking?

~X~X~X~

What was I thinking? How could I push these two together? It's not posible! No. I'm not giving up so easily. They are going to get the happy ending Lily and I didn't. I looked back up at them hissing insults at each other.

"_Expelliarmus_" Draco finally shouted, pulling out his wand.

Granger just barely dodged before pulling out her own wand and shouting, "_Stupefy_!" Draco didn't dodge so easily, and flew back into a wall.

"Granger! Detention!" I barked. The class did a collective gasp, but Malfoy just smirked. "I don't know what your smirking at Malfoy, you have detention as well."

The smirk was instantly replaced by a look of shock, "But professor-"

"The only butt's there will be are yours and Granger's here at 8 for detention!" This might just work.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I really hope you like it! And I really need some sugjestions on what Snape should do to them in detention! So please Review!**

**Also in a review some one asked if Lily is Hermione's mom in this, so no she's not, she just has some simalareities (sp?) to Lily, like being muggle-born and really smart. **


	3. A Nightmare Like That Once

"It's just not fair Hermione! He had no right to give you detention! That git Malfoy attacked you! It was just self-defense!" Ron protested at dinner.

"True, but it's Snape. Honestly, I'm just surprised he gave Malfoy detention also," I replied.

"Let's just hope they don't give you too much trouble. I mean, two hours trapped with Malfoy _and_ Snape?" Harry shuttered.

"I had a nightmare like that once," Ron commented.

I sighed. "Well I better get going, don't want to be late and get another detention."

"But you still have half an hour before you have to be there?" Ron said puzzled.

"I need to stop by the library real quick, I need a book on Veelas for History of Magic."

"That'll take half an hour?" Harry asked in between bights.  
"I told you it was just a quick trip," I said and walked off, but I could pretty much hear the looks of "she's crazy" on their faces.

~X~X~X~

"Why do you think Snape gave _you_ detention?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know, he's never done it before! I don't think I've ever seen him give a _Slytherin _a detention!" I replied.

"I don't think he has, at least, not while we've been here," Pansy added.

"I just can't believe I'm going to have to spend a whole two hours around _Granger_," I said, practically spitting her name.

"That's it!" Pansy exclaimed.

"What's it?" Blaise asked.

"Granger! Snape gave you a detention so you could annoy the Mudblood!"

I smirked. Of course. Snape was just giving me a chance to mess with Granger, but making it look like he wasn't. "Sometimes I forget how devious he is."

"Definitely, but I think you better get going, wouldn't want to be late," Blaise rolled his eyes.

**A/N: I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. I swear on my Harry Potter books that I'll update at least once a week from now on (unless something comes up and I can't, but that will only be if someone dies or something). So forgiveness cookie? And the more reviews I get the faster the updates... **


	4. Two and a Half

They must have ran into each other on the way down, because I could hear them arguing from down the hall. "This is all your fault!" Granger yelled.

"Me?" Malfoy asked offended.

"If you hadn't attacked me we wouldn't have detention!" Granger answered.

"It's not my fault that you're so annoying! If you had just been treating me as royalty, like a good little Mudblood, then I wouldn't have had to show you your place!" Malfoy countered, and I rolled my eyes. We might have had similarities, but we definitely had our differences too.

Right as Granger was about to reply they walked into the class room, and once she saw I was already here, she bit her tongue.

"Malfoy. Granger. Good, you're here on time. I wouldn't want to waste my time waiting. Now, for your detention you will be cleaning my class room. Avoid the ingredients and any cauldrons that are full, but the rest I want scrubbed clean. And don't think about using magic, I've placed a charm on the room so no one can use magic for now. I'll be back when your detention is over. If either of you leave before I get back you will get a week's detention, is that clear? Good," I said a bit faster than I normally speak, but neither of them seemed to catch that.

"Yes professor," they chorused.  
"Now get to work, if you're not done by the time I get back you'll stay until you are," and with that I left them alone. Sort of.

I took the secret passage into my office where I would watch them through a wall that was similar to muggle's one way glass. I could see out when I wanted to, but anyone in the class room wouldn't see a change, just solid wall and a door.

As I had expected, they argued for the entire time. Malfoy saying how he was above this kind of work, Granger saying he was a spoiled brat, and so on. I waited for them to stop their nonsense arguing, and start working. I had hoped that they would at least get use to each other having to work together, but that's just my luck, all they did was argue.

This would be harder than I thought. Though they both resembled Lily and I, they didn't have our history. They hadn't known each other before Hogwarts, and they certainly were never friends.

I sat watching them for the whole two hours. I even waited an extra half an hour just to see if it would make any difference, it didn't. At least their arguing was a bit entertaining. However, after two and a half hours I could see that there was no hope for this evening, and there was no point in keeping them here any longer. Besides, I found it surprising they hadn't killed each other yet. It was a good call on my part to tell them that they couldn't use magic in the room, (which they still could, if there was no magic it would mess up the potions brewing) but if I left them there much longer, it looked like it might just turn into a fist fight.

I walked into the class and their yelling stopped abruptly. "I see you haven't done anything."

"It can't have bee two hours already?" Granger asked, confused.

"Time flies when you're having fun. Two and a half actually, I was busy and thought that maybe you could use the extra time to finish up so you wouldn't have to come back tomorrow. I was wrong apparently. I will see you two again tomorrow, same time. But for tonight I guess you are free to go."

**A/N: I hope you like it and I've got some more chapters already writen and I love where this story is going. I hope you guys will love it too. The more you review the faster you'll know if you like where it's going.**


	5. End This Detention Early

"You two argued for two and a half hours?" Harry asked, shocked.

"That's got to be some kind of record!" Ron said excitedly. "I bet you would have won if you had about five more minutes!"

"I will have more time. We didn't clean anything, so we have to go back tomorrow. I'll be behind on my homework!" I sighed.

"How could you get behind? You're already a month ahead!" Ron protested.

"I bet Snape wasn't happy when he got back," Harry commented.

"No, but he wasn't exactly angry ether. He just said 'Time flies when you're having fun' and told us we would have to come back tomorrow," I answered.

"Fun? How is detention with Malfoy fun?" Ron asked.

"Well, it's interesting to argue with him at least," I shrugged.

~X~X~X~

This went on for days. They would show up to detention, argue, and leave when I got back. I watched everyday though, looking for a small hint that something was changing. At least that they were getting use to each other, but nothing. I don't know why I wanted this so badly, or why I was so patient with them. I guess I just wanted to make it okay for Slytherins and Gryffindors to be together, even though it was too late for me.

As I was in my office watching, yet again, the following Tuesday, something unexpected happened. "Severus!" Dumbledore's voice came from my fireplace.

"Yes?" I asked, walking over to see his head in the fire.

"End this detention early and come to my office. This is an emergency!"

**A/N: If anyone can guess what the emergency is I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter. Also, I'm not going to post another chapter until I get 10 more reviews. I know that's a bit demanding, but this is a pretty big cliff hanger and I only got 2 reviews for my last two chapters. So a big thanks to Just Your Above Average Malfoy and bookangel1624.  
**


	6. Dumbledore, Remus…and Sev?

I raced down the school grounds with Professor Snape and Remus, who I was discussing Order business with when I had received the owl, rushing to keep up. There was no way, no way, that it could be true.

As the dark red hair came into view I heard Severus gasp all but silently. When I had gotten the letter I knew it had to be a trap, but somehow, I still had a tiny bit of hope.

"Dumbledore, Remus…and Sev?" she said seriously in greeting, but I could see her fighting a smile.

Remus and Severus were both speechless, the second more so. "Who are you and what do you want?" I barked.

"I'm Lily Potter and I want to explain," she answered.

"Lily Potter is dead," I barked. "Severus? Do you have the veritasurim? This Lily impersonator can leave now, or be proved a liar later, when I call the aurors."

"I'm staying, that potion will prove it's really me," she responded.

"I'll go-go get the veritasurim, headmaster," Severus whispered, still in shock.

"Of course."

I knew this would be hardest for him, but he's the potion master, and the only one with veritasurim. However, I knew that tiny drop of hope had made me bring him for another reason. If it really was her...

"Remus, I'll take her to my office, go tell Severus where we are," I ordered.

**A/N: I know I said 10 reviews, but I don't think I'll be getting three more so I'm updateing early. I loved reading some of you're guesses, but nobody got it right. Oh well. But one did mention something about this being in 3rd year, and I did say that earlyer in the story, but now that I've got the plot lined out 3rd year won't work and it's their 5th year. Sorry for that.**

** Also if anyone can guess who the Lily impersonater is they'll get a shout out in the next chapter! This time I'm really not going to update until I get 10 reviews or 5 good ones (like actually spasifics and not just "good story update soon" but thoes are welcome too).**


	7. You Are Not Weak

I knew they'd be in for a surprise, but I didn't think I'd be in for such a big one. Sev is the potions master? I mean it doesn't surprise me that he is potions master, he is qualified enough, but just the principle of it. Since when did Dumbledore hire Death Eaters as teachers?

His office seemed pretty much the same. Portraits of old headmasters, knick knacks, and his throne like chair behind the desk. I quietly sat in the chair facing his desk and looked around. Dumbledore was staring me down, as if trying to figure out who exactly I was. I somehow knew this would happen, that I'd have to tell my whole story, probably after having veritasurim.

A few minutes later, which felt like much longer, Sev and Remus barged in. "The veritasurim, headmaster," Sev said, handing a vile to Dumbledore, and avoiding looking at me.

Dumbledore flicked his wand and a glass of pumpkin juice appeared. He then put just 3 drops of the potion in it. "Drink this first, then we'll hear your story."

I took a long sip, it had been a while since I had pumpkin juice. "Now who are you?" Remus asked.

"Lily Potter," I stated. The three men looked in shock. There was no way I could be lying, but no way that could be true ether, at least that's what they thought.

"How did you survive the killing curse?" Dumbledore asked.

"I didn't. I mean, You-Know-Who didn't Avada Kadavra me, he just knocked me out."

"Then why haven't you contacted anyone before?" Remus continued with the questioning.

"I couldn't. I've been being held prisoner in Malfoy Manor ever since that night. Only Narcissa knew. She kept me in a very secret room that only her sister and she knew about."

"And you've been there all this time?" Severus addressed me for the first time.

"Yes," I said quietly.

"How did you escape?" Dumbledore was still staring me down.

"W-well...I didn't escape exactly..."

"What do you mean?" Remus looked suspicious.

"I was let free..."

"Why?" Dumbledore asked, yet it felt like he already knew the answer.

Instead of speaking I pulled up my left sleeve to reveal the dark mark, even though I couldn't look at it myself. I heard Severus and Remus gasp. "You-Know-Who himself came to see me with an ultimatum. He said I could ether be a D-D-Death Eater or I would rot there. All I could think of was how I wanted to be here for Harry. I'm so weak," I burst into tears for the first time since I was branded.

Dumbledore put his hand on my shoulder, I hadn't realized he had come around his desk while I was crying. "Listen to me Lily. Listen. You are not weak. You did not make a bad choice. What good could you have done dead? Personally I think you made a very brave choice, still choosing to come to us to help defeat him when you now have to be close. It's a tight rope, but not one impossible to walk. And you're not the first one to try."

**A/N: I'd love to hear any predictions or feedback you guys have! It really inspires me to write! And a shout out to **BellaBellaCullen1, Just Your Above Average Malfoy, **and** merlingirl **for being the only three to review! This chap. is for you guys!**


	8. My Company

"Are you sure you won't help me Hermione? What if I fail?"

"I'm sorry Ron. I can't write your paper tonight, I've got detention again," I answered.

"Still?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yeah, it's awful. At this rate I'll have detention all year!"

"Arguing with Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Yep," I answered.

"Have either of you noticed something different about Snape?" Harry wondered out loud.

"What do ya mean?" Ron looked confused.

"I don't know, he just seems….happier. Maybe I'm just imagining it," Harry shrugged.

"I know what you mean, he also seems sort of…distracted," were my thoughts.

"Since when?" Ron's mouth was still full.

"About...Wednesday, I'd say. The day after he let Malfoy and I out early," I answered.

"I'm sure it's just because Slytherin is in the lead for the house cup," Ron commented.

~X~X~X~

"What's up with Snape?" Pansy randomly interrupted Blaise and my conversation. "I mean first he gives Malfoy detention, and now he hasn't taken any points off Gryffindor in three days!"

"He has been acting kinda strange…." Blaise trailed off.

"Kind of? Since when does he give me detention?" I asked.

"Maybe he's under the Imperus curse! I mean the old coot could of found out that he's still loyal and didn't want him turning on his sorry bum," Pansy's eyes lit up.

"What? That's insane!" Blaise protested.

"No," I looked down at the table, "Pansy's on to something. Dumbledore is one of the few wizards that could cast an Imperus that powerful and well…"

"I just can't believe Dumbledore would use an unforgivable," Blaise argued.

"Let's just keep an eye on him for the time being, both of them. Unforchantly I have detention with Granger now," I rolled my eyes," I'll see you around."

"Bye."

"See you."

As soon as Snape left the room Granger started speaking, I was surprised when it wasn't an insult. "I think it would be in both of our best interests to get some work done tonight instead of arguing. Frankly, I've had too many detentions for my taste already."

"Oh, little miss know-it-all goody-two-shoes Granger doesn't like detention. I would think my company would make it more enjoyable," I smirked.

"Oh please. Don't flatter yourself, you get enough narcissism from your mother," she smirked back.

"At least my mother's a witch," I snapped.

"Based on your behavior, I'm sure she is," she snapped back.

I glared at Granger. She glared right back. I could see the anger in her eyes, and I'm sure she could see the anger in mine. We stayed like that, daring the other to look away first for at least five minutes.

She finally broke the silence, but our eyes stayed locked. "You know Malfoy, girls always win."

"You know Granger, Malfoy's always win."

She gave a sneer and turned away. "If you don't mind I'm going to try and get something done so I don't have to come back on Monday."

"No, I don't mind at all, not doing anything yet getting rewarded by not having to deal with you? Sounds pretty good to me," I smirked.

**A/N: I hope you like it. I worked hard on their banter. I just want to say thank you all for reading, and especially those who review. (There was too many to list this time *happy dance*)**


	9. It's Nothing Big

"I just can't believe you like arguing with Granger. I mean liking making fun of her is one thing, but arguing? Her green eyes just glaring at you," Pansy said at breakfast Tuesday morning.

"Brown," I corrected without thinking.

"Huh?" Pansy asked.

"Granger's eyes are brown," I repeated.

"Does it matter?" Pansy asked.

"It does to Draco," Blaise said without looking up from the book he was reading.

"What?" I looked over at him.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "It's obvious Draco, so don't deny it."

"Deny what? Her eyes are brown, big deal," I said a bit annoyed.

"You like her, it's nothing big," his tone was as if he was telling me the weather.

Pansy choked on the pumpkin juice she was drinking and coughed several times while my jaw had dropped. I was speechless.

"What?" Pansy whisper-yelled.

Blaise closed his book with an annoyed sigh. "He hasn't said anything negative about her, calls her 'Granger' and not 'Mudblood' or 'Beaver', and he was staring at her last night at dinner."

"I was not staring!" I protested.

"Oh," he raised his eye brows, "so what do you call gazing at someone without looking away or hardly blinking?"

I looked at him blankly, "I do not like GRANGER."

"Notice how that was not the first thing you said?" Blaise asked.

"Huh?" Pansy asked.

"His first reaction was that he wasn't staring, not that he didn't like her," he explained.

"So?" I asked.

"So you were more embarrassed about being caught then you were of liking her."

"Bloody hell, Draco!" Pansy exclaimed. "He's right!"

"No he is not! That's ridiculous!" I argued.

"Prove it," Blaise said.

"How?" I asked.

"Levitate her pumpkin juice to spill all over her," Pansy said simply.

"Fine!"

"I hate that toad!" Harry exclaimed as we sat down for lunch after Defense Against The Dark Arts. "She's made my favorite subject unbearable!"

"No, she's not teaching your favorite subject, she's taken Defense away, she's not teaching anything," I responded.

"It's getting ridiculous though!" Ron added. "I mean she can't possibly think Dumbledore has been raising an army!"

"How could anyone th-" I was cut off that second because pumpkin juice washed over my head. I had been so into the conversation that I hadn't noticed my goblet levitating.

I looked over to the source of the laughing: the Slytherin table. Malfoy and his cronies. "I'll see you guys later," I dismissed myself from the table and headed straight for the girls dormitories to change into something not soaked.

**A/N: Yay! A little bit of romance beentween Draco and Hermione. I didn't want to rush it but I figured now would be a good time in the story to introduce a little bit and get the romance started. But there's going to be a lot more twists and turns. I'm hoping that this doesn't become boring or a cliché fic, and I'm trying to make sure it doesn't turn into one.**

**So thank you for your reviews, they really do help a lot. So any suggestions? Comments? Random venting about your bad day? I'd love to hear any of it.**


	10. I've Been Thinking

Sirius and I were in the middle of dinner when Dumbledore came sweeping in.

"Lily, Sirius," he greeted with a nod of his head.

"Hi Albus, I didn't know you were going to drop by," I greeted.

"Is something wrong?" Sirius asked.

"No, but it is important I speak with you," Albus replied. "I've been thinking and, Lily, having you trapped in this house is a waist. The Ministry is refusing to believe he's back and one of our biggest pieces of evidence is hiding instead of warning people of what's coming, of what's here." He paused for a second.

"So what do you have in mind?" I asked, interested.

"I think you should come teach at Hogwarts. It would help keep the school from Umbridge, and the children would tell their parents. Professor Grubbly-Plank has agreed to take a job at Beaubatons as her excuse for leaving, and Hagrid won't be back for a while," Albus finished.

"Of course, I'd love to teach at Hogwarts," I jumped at the offer.

"This enthusiasm wouldn't have anything to do with seeing Harry, now would it?" Sirius asked. I rolled my eyes at him. It had everything to do with seeing Harry again. He still didn't know I was alive and I was dying to see him.

"Obviously we will need to inform Harry as soon as possible. I wouldn't want him to find out with everybody else, and then I'll have to inform the staff. So you start Monday."

"Monday," I agreed.

I walked up the path to Dumbledore's office a bit quicker than normal, he had hardly talked to me all year. Actually he hadn't talked to me at all. The letter he sent said it was important that I be at his office at eight o'clock on Saturday, so that's were I was headed at 7: 50.

"Harry," Dumbledore greeted shortly and didn't give me time to respond. As if he wanted me out of his office as soon as possible. "I wouldn't be bothering you but I think this is rather important."

"It's no bother, sir," I replied.

"I'm not sure how to say this so I'm going to cut straight to the point," he paused. "Harry, your mother's alive."

I paused, that wasn't at all what I was expecting. I'm not a hundred percent sure what I was expecting, but that wasn't it. "I'm sorry, sir, but what did you say? I can't have heard you right."

"I'm afraid you heard me correctly, Lily Potter is alive," Dumbledore was now grinning. "She's going to be teaching at Hogwarts, but we wanted to tell you first, and she so greatly wanted to see you."

"You mean she's here?" I asked.

"Waiting outside that door, but she wanted me to tell you first. She didn't know what your reaction would be."

"This isn't possible," I said in disbelief, "my mum's dead. Are you sure it's really her?"

"Completely, we used veritasurim. It's her," Dumbledore was smiling still.

I jumped out of my chair and ran to swing the door open. It felt like I had been hit by a brick wall. My mum was in front of me.

I had been pacing the room in anticipation. "Lily, it will be fine," Sev said from where he stood.

"I'm just so nervous," I crossed the room back to him.

"What is there to be nervous about?" he raised one eyebrow.

"What if he's mad at me? What if he already has expectations that I don't meet? What if he doesn't like me?" I questioned pathetically.

"Lily," he grabbed my right hand, stopping my pacing. "It will be alright."

"How do you know?"

"Because if he doesn't like you I'll give him detention for the rest of the year," I assumed he was joking as he squeezed my hand in reassurance.

At that moment the door swooshed open and my breath caught. There was my son. I had imagined this moment countless times, but they couldn't hold a candle to the real thing. I ran to him, gathered him into a tight embrace and did the only thing I could at the moment. I cried.

I was grateful I didn't have to get up early the next morning as I made my way up to Gryffindor tower. My mum and I had talked deep into the night and still weren't even close to finished. I was ecstatic that my mum was alive, but I hated to think of where she had been all these years, and how she got out. But there was one thing that kept bugging me, why was Snape there? I had been too happy to ask, or really even care, but as I made my way up the stair cases it kept nagging at me. I yawned and decided to think about it tomorrow, tonight I just wanted to sleep.

"Hi Harry," Ron said as I sat down for lunch, "slept a wile didn't you?"

"Yeah, I stayed up pretty late," I admitted.

"How late that you sleep until lunch?" Hermione asked.

"About five a.m. I think," I answered.

"Why did you stay up that late?" Ron asked the same moment Hermione said, "What were you and Dumbledore talking about?"

I smiled, "I wasn't talking to Dumbledore."

"Who then?" Ron looked puzzled.

"Didn't he call you up to his office?" Hermione's face mirrored Ron's.

I paused, "My mum."

This took them aback. "Harry, that's impossible," Hermione said slowly, having recovered first.

I retold them the whole story, about how she was trapped in Malfoy Manor and no one but Mrs. Malfoy knew, how she got out, and finally that she would be teaching at Hogwarts.

"Harry…that-that's great!" Ron exclaimed after I was done.

"Just you and your mum talking? After all this time that must have been wonderful!" Hermione was smiling too.

"No, Dumbledore was there at first, and- never mind, it's not important," I finished.

Hermione looked concerned, "Who? Who was with you?"

"Well, Snape was there too…" I trailed off.

"What? Why was Snape there?" Ron wondered, saying his name with distain.

"I don't know exactly. I didn't think to ask while I was there. I hardly paid attention to him really," I admitted.

"Understandable, with your mum there that probably seemed unimportant," Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, but now it's bugging me."

"He was probably just there to hear the story. I mean who wouldn't be curious?" Ron said.

"That's probably it. She might not have wanted to tell the story over and over, probably pretty painful," Hermione concurred.

**A/N: I really hope you guys like it. I do realize that it switches point of views a lot, but I tried to make it a bit longer. Thank you to CrunchyMunchers, Crissy Grigori, and edwardsoneandonlylove. Their reviews are why this chapter was up so quick, they really do inspire me. Thank you.**


	11. The Entire Weasley Family

"Have you got Pansy to speak to you yet?" Blaise asked as we were on our way to Charms.

"No, but I haven't decided if that's good or bad yet," Blaise smiled. "As long as the reason she's not doesn't get out I guess it's good though," I continued my thought.

"But do you think that liking _her_ is a good thing?" he asked.

"No way, it's sick," I answered as we walked out the front doors and onto the grounds. "I can't believe I couldn't spill pumpkin juice on her!"

I thought back to that day, I took out my wand and waited for a clear shot at her goblet. When the chance struck I thought of how humiliated she would be, and….couldn't do it. The spell was simple, first year, but I just couldn't. Pansy was furious. I knew she liked me and the fact that she couldn't compete with a Mudblood made her angry to no end. She whipped her wand out and dumped the pumpkin juice on her like I had failed to do.

The few people around that had been paying no attention before had looked up and Pansy's laughter and Blaise's snickering, saw the source, and started laughing themselves. Granger, following the sound of the laughing, looked over. I couldn't let her know. Ever. So I laughed with them, even though I felt like hexing Pansy into next week.

"Yeah, I was surprised," Blaise answered.

"It's so pathetic!" I exclaimed.

"What's pathetic, Malfoy?" Granger's voice came from behind me.

"The entire Weasley family," I sneered without turning to face her. I had made that mistake last week. When I insulted her the flash of hurt in her eyes had made me want to apologize. Me? Apologizing? If that doesn't show how wrong this is I don't know what does.

As we all approached the usual location of Care of Magical Creatures I caught my first gimps of this new teacher Dumbledore announced would be taking Grubbly-Plank's place this morning at breakfast. She had dark red hair, and even though I was sure I had never seen her, she looked strangely familure.

What I caught of Professor Lily, as she told us to call her, was adequate enough, though I wasn't really listening much. Blaise, Pansy and I were discussing Dumbledore and Snape.

"It's so strange," Pansy was whispering. "It's hardly any difference, but he's acting different. This is obviously Dumbledore's doing."

"But he detests the Dark Arts. Can you imagine him doing an unforgiveable?" Blaise argued.

"Yes, you're right, that's about as possible as Draco liking a Mudblood," Pansy shot me a glare, but she was obviously calming down a bit if she was talking to me.

"You've got a point," Blaise said.

"Hey! It's not something I can help," I snapped at them.

"Mr. Malfoy, please pay attention," Professor Lily interrupted us.

We muttered apologies, and waited for her to get back in the lesson before we continued our conversation.

"So what have been the signs that something's different about Snape?" Blaise asked.

"Well…How do I put this?…He just seems..happy?" Pansy looked for an answer.

"He gave _me_ detention," I added.

"Draco stop," Pansy snapped as she caught me glancing at Granger. She didn't have to say anything though. I had already looked away because she had glanced back at me. I was embarrassed that I had been caught, but the fact she had been looking back made me happier than it should.

X.X.X.

"Somebody's jealous," Blaise smirked.

"I am not. I just don't like how Weasel has been getting a little too friendly with her," I countered.

"Jealous."

"Not."

"Just admit it."

"I can't admit anything that's not true," I snapped.

Blaise raised his eye brows and gave me a 'you-know-I'm-right-so-just-admit-it' look.

"Fine…I'm a little jealous. But you tell no one," I glared at him.

"Not going to, but we have potions with the Gryffs next right?" he asked.

"I think, yes."

"Good," he smirked. "Where are Crabbe and Goyal?"

X.X.X.

I was just walking past an open broom cupboard when it happened. Crabbe was shoving Weasel into the cupboard. Normally, I would have laughed, except this time I was actedentily, (It better have been on actedent) I WAS SHOVED IN TOO! Weasel ran into me making me stumble while he fell pushing me all the way in. As he grabbed for something to keep him upright he dragged me down too.

We landed in a tangle on the floor, his head slamming into my chest causing me to utter a very loud "OUCH!" Not a second later I heard the door slam. Well crud.

X.X.X.

Spending an hour trapped in a closet with Pansy Parkinson is just as bad as it sounds.

"This is all your fault! How could you do this to me? I was just going to go to potions until you shoved me into this BROOM CUPBOARD!"

"That's it Parkinson! I'm sick of your wining! It's not my fault we're in here! I'm trapped just like you are! I apologized for hurting you and now I'm sick of it! When we get out take it up with your friends Crabbe and Goyal for shoving us in here and Zabini for charming the door locked!"

I could tell that my rant was a bad idea by the look in her eyes. It strangely reminded me of my mother when she was mad. That is never a good sign.

I braced myself for the coming tantrum. "So what's being Gryffindor keeper like?"

"Uh…what?" I asked dumfounded.

"I asked what it is like being Gryffindor keeper, do I need to use smaller words?" she snapped.

"Well, it's really fun actually. Sometimes the practices are hard, but it's worth it. When someone goes for a goal on the side hoops though…

**A/N: I'm mad at all of you! (except edwardsoneandonlylove) One of my longest and most worked on chapters and it only gets one review? Am I loseing you guys or something? At least tell me what you don't like. I know it seems kind of random and unrelated, but it's all going to come together later in the story. Everything matters, there's no filler chapters. Ever. **

** So please review! They're why I do this.**


	12. Pansy I am so Sorry

"Pansy I am so sorry," Blaise said the second I walked in the common room after missing dinner and Filch finding us in that broom cupboard.

"You better be!" I shrieked before stalking away off to bed.

X.X.X.

"Ron where were you? We couldn't find you anywhere?" Hermione asked as I took my seat in my favorite chair by the fire.

"Locked in a broom cupboard," I answered nonchalantly.

"What?" Harry put away his Herbology homework.

"Stupid prank, Slytherins," I waved it off. "But I think I'll turn in early, think about a few things."

"Since when does Ron turn in early to 'think about a few things'?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but we should give him some space?" Hermione replied, sounding more like a question than a statement.

I shut the curtains around my bed and laid back. I was having the strangest thoughts at that moment. Pansy Parkinson. This had been the first time I had actually talked to her and I had been very surprised. After the first hour and her obvious subject change, the rest of the time in the cupboard had been...nice, fun even. And I wanted more. Just more time to talk with what was a much more interesting girl than I had originally thought.

We had talked about Quidditch, school, Hogsmeade, family, and everything in between. It was nice to talk to someone who grew up in a wizarding family. It was nice to talk to Pansy.

At that my mind was made up. Tomorrow, I, Ron Weasley, am going to ask out Pansy Parkinson.

X.X.X.

I got the note in the middle of Care of Magical Creachers which was pretty interesting due to Professor Lily, compared to that oaf.

_Meet me by the forest during lunch. ~Ron_

I reread it again as I made my way down the sloping grounds. I had told Draco and Blaise that I was going to the library for a Potions essay, so I had to hurry because they said they were going to meet me there after they finished eating.

I saw the shocking red hair as I approached, then his smile, "Hey."

"Hi, so what did you want to talk about?" I smiled back.

"Will…uh…Will you go out with me?" he blurted.

"Huh?" I said in shock. "Like on a date?"

"Well I was just thinking…You said you couldn't play Quidditch because it's not proper or something, so I thought…if you wanted I could show you some stuff…maybe…" he trailed off.

I just stared at him blankly. "Uh…sure, next Hogsmeade weekend? At the pitch?"

"Sounds great," he was grinning adoribl- goofily.

I turned to head back to the castle, but looked back after a few steps. "Don't tell anyone, kay?"

"Wasn't planning to," he replied.

Thoughts were swarming around my head as I headed back up to the castle. I have a date with Ron Weasley. I wasn't really thinking when I said yes because of the shock, but now it was hitting me full force. I mean…what? I had been mad at Draco for the past two weeks because of just liking the Mudblood, yet who's the one with the date with a blood traitor? This girl. Right here. Me.

It's not that I fancy him or anything. It's just that I can see myself fancying him after actually having that conversation, and the best way to get over someone is to date them, right?

But that's a big risk… If anyone found out….

Oh, I just don't know! But I have 'til the next Hogsmeade weekend to think about it, right? And how close can that be?

**A/N: I know it's a little fast, but all couples can't be all nervous and no-there's-no-way-I-like-you-well-maybe. And don't worry it's not going to be smooth sailing for Ron and Pansy..hehee...**

**Anyway, I know it's been a wile and I'm so sorry! I had this thing with school and no time to write. But the next chapter will be up asap. I'm going to get writeing and maybe it will be up today. No promices but I'll try. **

**And thank you to all of you who reviewed! They always make my day! Hope you liked this chapter!**


	13. Perfect Sense and Absolutely None at All

"Come in," the familiar voice called after I knocked on the office door.

"Hi Sev," I smiled.

"Hello Lily," he returned a hint of question in his voice.

"I just thought…we haven't really talked much since I got back, so I thought I'd drop by," I rambled a bit.

"Ah," he said in understanding. "So what were you thinking we should talk about?"

"We haven't spoke in how many years? What have you been up to?" I asked though the air was vibrating with awkward.

"You want to know why I turned against the Dark Lord?" he interpreted correctly.

"I thought I lost you…that you were gone," I whispered, not meeting his eye.

"Correct me if I'm mistaken, but it was you who refused to talk to me," I was still looking away.

"Because you were on the path to becoming a Death Eater!" I defended myself.

"You're right, you've always been and I should have listened," he whispered.

"Do you hate me Sev? For ignoring you or…or what I did?"

"No, I could never hate you, even if you last name is now Potter," it had gone from neither of us looking at each other to our eyes being locked.

"You're still my best friend. Whenever anyone's asked I've always said you."

"No one's ever asked me," our eyes remained locked as he spoke, "but I'll always say you."

As I walked around his desk he stood up. For the first time in years I hugged my best friend, not the Death Eater he was pretending to be, but the real Severus Snape. I couldn't help but smile.

X.X.X.

D.A. meetings. The time I usually shine. I can just concentrate and learn what I should be in Defense against the Dark Arts. But today is the exception. I had been pondering something all day and now it was becoming very distracting. Malfoy. He had been acting so strange lately. He hadn't insulted me since our detentions had ended and I'd caught him looking at me a lot lately.

When I asked Ginny this morning she grinned like a Cheshire cat and said that he liked me, but that couldn't be true. He hated me, and when I pointed this out Ginny just said, "Exactly!" At first I was completely baffled, but the more I thought about it, the more sense it made. And that's the reason Ron got the chance to hit me with Stupefy.

"Hey Hermione? Are you okay?" Ginny asked after pulling me aside.

"I'm fine; it was just a stunning spell."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" I asked.

She looked around the room to make sure no one was listening in, "About the whole Malfoy liking you thing. I know that's why you're distracted."

My first thought was to deny it, but instead I whispered, "I don't know, it makes perfect sense, and absolutely none at all at the same time!"

"Good to know, but that's still not what I mean."

I was confused by this, "Then what?"

"Do you like him back?"

"What!" I was stunned she could even think…"No! That's ridiculous!"

"Well that might not be true for too long. Power of suggestion," she smirked and went back to where she had been before I couldn't say anything.

**A/N: Awww...Lily and Sev are friends again! And Hermione and Malfoy...will the power of suggestion work? Will Crabbe get a girlfriend? Will Goyle get a boyfriend? Will Malfoy turn into a super danceing faret? Why am I asking you this? I don't know! But I'd love to hear your thoughts! (Serieously...Faves are great and I absolutley love them, but reviews are nice too...)**


	14. This is so Proof

I was beginning to get annoyed. And an annoyed Malfoy is never a good thing. I was sitting in potions and the girls behind me just wouldn't SHUT UP! True I agreed with what they were saying. Professor Lily was a horrid mudblood that didn't deserve to be teaching, but how many times can you say that in one hour?

I think it was just annoying me because I kept hearing the word mudblood, it kept reminding me of Granger. Who I was OVER. I reminded myself again. But the reminder still didn't help.

"I don't know how that oaf could keep hiring mudbloods. I mean with Professor Lily how many mudblood teachers is that now-" one of the girls was saying before being cut off by Snape.

"That will be three months of detention, and 50 points from all four of you," his voice was scary. That's the only way to put it. It was almost a hiss but I don't think anyone else heard it because there was no protest as to how many points were just taken. I really needed to talk to Pansy and Blaise.

"This is so proof! Snape would never take that many points from Slytherin! I've hardly seen him take five!" I whispered to Blaise and Draco after the later explained why Slytherin had lost so many points.

"I hate to say it, but I think you guys may be right. Dumbledore just might of cast an unforgivable. That's the only explanation for how Snape's been acting," Blaise said.

"It's the only explanation. 200 points. Bloody hell!" I exclaimed.

"Watch it Pansy. You're starting to sound like Weasly," Blaise smirked.

"Anyway, we have to find a way to break the curse. I say we all take a day to research it, then at the Hogsmead trip we see what we found, that way there's no chance of Dumbledore somehow over hearing," Draco suggested.

"That'll work," Blaise agreed.

I almost said yes when I remembered my plans for this trip, "That won't work, I'm not going to Hogsmead this time."

The looked at me like I was insane, "Why?"

Crud. "I, uh, I just don't feel like it this time."

"Then just go to discuss and go back to the castle. It can't take that long can it?" Draco questioned.

I thought quickly, "Since when have you ever suggested research? You're starting to sound like your precious little mudblood."

"For the record I'm over that beaver, but you're changing the subject. Why don't you want to go to Hogsmead?"

"Fine!" I snapped, "I'll go! Yeash!"

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's been a wile since I've updated. But I've been on a Hunger Games kick lately (if you want to read my HG story it's Nightmares and Daydreams) and I probably won't be updateing this one a ton, but now that school's out I'll try my best. Reviews always make me want to update faster so click the new button thingy!**


End file.
